The Return of Phoenix
by Rraz45
Summary: Jean has completed her training in the White Hot Room and is ready to return home. But will happen when she returns home? How much has changed since she left? Will her friends accept her return? Read, Review, and Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

The New Recruit

Wolverine sat on his bed at the Xavior Mansion. Scott Summers and his girlfriend, Emma Frost have been running the school since Charles stepped down. He held his face in his hands trying to forget the dram he had. The dram of her. He once again dreamt of his love, Jean Grey. Out of all the woman he loved, he loved Jean tthe most. She was also the one woman he couldn't have.

He got up and stood by his window. He gazed at the scenery outside, but he didn't notice. He was lost in his thoughts_. 'Jeanie, why did you have to go?_' he asked himself. He sighed and returned back to bed.

"Jean, I hope some where you can here me," Logan muttered out loud, "I miss ya and I need ya." Logan fell back a sleep.

In an other dimension known as the White Hot Room, a familiar face stood.

"It is a beautiful night on planet Earth," an old man with the Phoenix symbol told a beautiful woman with red hair in a white Phoenix costume.

"I bet. I miss Earth so much," Jean Grey answered.

"You hear his thoughts again," the old man responded.

Jean nodded her head in a yes.

"Maybe it is time you return to Earth," the old man stated.

Jean smiled, it was what she wanted.

"You have completed your training. You and the Phoenix are one," he explained.

"I have learned how to maintain control also," Jean added.

"That you have," he smiled, "there is no point of you staying here any more."

Jean hugged her teacher. She will be able to see all her friends once again.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N:

Sorry this is such a short chapter, but it's got to start some where. Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

The Return of the Phoenix

It was Christmas time at the mansion, and Loganwas grumpier than ever. He was normally grouhy during the holidays, but normally he had Jean to get him through it. This year he was on his own. He sighed. He sat down on the couch across from the fire place. He chugged his bottle of beer.

"Jeannie darlin' your my wish for Christmas," Logan muttered.

"Hey Logan!" Jubliee greeted as she ran down the stairs.

"Hey kid," Logan responded without looking at her.

Jubliee noticed Logan's state and continued to walk into the kitchen. There she met up with Ororo Monroe, she was cooking an egg on the stove.

"Hi," Jubliie spoke.

"Hello Jubliee," Storm greeted.

"Is Logan alright?" Jubliee asked.

Storm looked at Jubliee and sighed. Everyone was sad about Jean's absence, but Logan was taking it especially difficult.

"He'll be alright," Storm replied.

Jean looked at the earth and smiled. _'Don't won't worry Logan, I'll be home soon,'_ Jean spoke to herself. Jean knew the best present to give for Christmas....

~Christmas day

Scott and Emma sat happily together on the couch watching the children open their presents.

"I love you," Scott whispered in Emma's ear.

Emma held Scott's hand with her's. She pulled herself closer to him. She kissed him on the cheek and whispered in his ear, "I love you too."

Professor Charles Xaivor smiled. He returned to the mansion for Christmas with his soulmate, Lilandra.

They heard a knock at the front door.

"I'll get it," Rouge spoke as she got up from the floor and headed for the door.

"Hurry back," Gambit called out.

Rouge rolled her eyes and opened the door.

"Hey," Jean waved.

"Jean," Rouge muttered.

Jean gave Rouge a tight hug.

"Where is everybody?" Jean asked.

"In the living room," Rouge answered, still stunned at the fact Jean was standing right there in front of her.

Jean anfd Rouge walked into the living room together.

Charles stared at Jean with amazement. he couldn't believe she was back; here she was in the mansion wearing the white Phoenix costume. Scott was wondering at what the professor was staring at, then he saw her. He saw her long red hair and her green eyes once again.

"Jean," Scott called out.

Everyone, including Emma and Logan, looked at Scott and then at Jean.

"Miss me?" Jean asked.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: Well what did you think?

I know the chapters are short, but they will get longer.

oh and REVIEW!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

The Return of the Phoenix

_Last time:_

_Everyone, including Emma and Logan, looked at Scott and then at Jean._

_"Miss me?" Jean asked._

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"What are you doing here Jean?" Emma asked.

Jean ignored her and gave her best friend, Storm a tight hug. She let go and looked back at the group.

"I've missed you all," Jean said.

Logan smirked. She was finally back.

"Merry Christmas Logan," Jean spoke to Logan in his mind.

"Where is Rachel?" Jean asked.

"Upstairs," Jubliee replied.

"Well finish opening your presents, I'm going to visit her," Jean spoke before climbing the stairs.

Everyone stood there stunned at the fact Jean was home and back to normal.

Rachel heard a knock at the door.

"Go away," Rachel mumbled.

"Hello to you to," Jean spoke as she walked into the bedroom.

Rachel turned her head and her eyes welled up with tears. She jumped off the bed and tightly hugged her mother.

"Is it really you?" Rachel asked through Jean's hair.

"It's me. I'm home," Jean answered as she let her tears come.

"I thought after the Phoenix resurected you, that you were dead," rachel stuttered.

"No. After the Phoenix resurected me and I faced the X-men, I was sent to the White Hot Room to train," Jean explained.

"So the Phoenix is still apart of you?" Rachel asked as she wiped the tears from her face.

"Yes, but I have control now," Jean replied.

Rachel once again hugged her mother. Rachel missed her so much, she was happy Jean was back with them.

"You know, Logan has missed you more than me," Rachel informed her mother.

"I know. I felt it, but I couldn't come home then," Jean responded.

"But you're here now," Rachel replied.

Jean smiled.

Emma stormed into her bedroom with Scott close behind her. Emma threw herself on their bed.

"What is she doing here?" Emma asked.

"Emma this is her home too," Scott replied.

"Why are you defending her. She still has the Phoenix force inside her. She is a danger to everyone," Emma ranted.

Scott sighed and kissed his girlfriend on the lips.

"Everything will be alright, I promise," Scott reassured the blond.

Emma looked up at her boyfriend and kissed him passionatly on the lips. She brought him closer to the bed and their lips never broke apart.

"It's good to have Jean back in the mansion," Charles told Lilandra in his bedroom.

Lilandra looked at her love. He knew Jean was like a daughter to him.

"I just hope something bad doesn't happen," Lilandra sighed.

Charles kissed Lilandra softly on the lips and smiled.

Ororo noticed Logan sitting by the fire place.

"Looks like you got your wish," Ororo spoke as she sat down next to him.

Logan looked at her a little confused.

"I know that you wished Jean to come home. And now she's here," Ororo stated.

"I guess," Logan replied.

"Have you talked to her yet?" she asked.

"No. I figured she and Rachel needed some time," he answered.

"I see," Ororo went back to her own thoughts.

Jean kissed her daughter's forehead. She fell asleep after their long talk. Jean ealked down the stairs and saw Ororo and Lilandra sitting at the table.

"Hello," Jean greeted as she poured herself a cup of coffee.

"Jean," Lilandra repsonded.

Ororo smiled, she missed her best friend.

"What happened?" Lilandra asked.

"How about I tell you all tomorrow after training," Jean suggested.

Ororo and Lilandra nodded and began filling Jean in on what has happened while she was away.

"Is she fine?" a young ma asked as he approached the older man.

"She is fine. She has complete control of her new powers. She and the Phoenix are now one," the old man wearing the white cloak with the Phoenix emblem on it replied.

"Does she know of the danger that is approaching?" the young man asked.

"No, but the end result will determine everything," the old man answered.

The young man nodded and left the older man to keep an eye on the earth.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: Well what did you think? Review!!!


	4. Chapter 4

The Return of the Phoenix

The next morning, Jean sat at the kitchen table enjoying a hot cup of coffee. She was alone in the massive kitchen. Scott wlked in to the kichen and noticed Jean alone. He sat down across from her.

"Morning," Scottgreeted.

"Good morning," Jean replied after taking a sip of her coffee.

"So," Scott fidgeted in his seat.

"What do you want to talk to me about Scott?" Jean asked.

"What do you want to do about us?" Scott asked.

Jean chuckled. He was never one for small talk.

"What do you want Scott?" Jean asked after she stopped laughing.

"I want Emma," Scott answered.

"Good because I don't want you anymore," Jean responded.

Scott was stunned at her bluntness.

"I'll have a lawyer draw up divorce papers," Jean got up and washed her empty mug.

"Goodbye Scott," Jean spoke before leaving him alone in the kitchen.

Jean walked up in the stairs. She was lost in her own thoughts she didn't notice someone coming down the stairs. She walked right in to them.

"Sorry," Jean mumbled.

"It's alright darlin'," Logan grabbed her arms to help her balance herself.

"Hi Logan," Jean blushed.

"Morning Red," Logan greeted back.

They stood they for a moment, gazing at each other's eyes. His blue eyes locked on with her green ones, searching for answers.

"Mom," Rachel broke the moment as she came to the foot of the stairs.

"Morning sweetie," Jean broke the gaze with Logan to look at her daughter.

"I'm not interrupting anything am I?" Rachel asked.

"No!" Logan and Jean said in union.

Rachel smirked. She knew she did. It's not like she never noticed they way those two looked at one knew Logan was deeply in love with her mother. And she knew her mother had strong feelings toward Logan as well.

"Are you hungry Mom?" Rachel broke her train of thought.

"No. But I'm going to take a shpwer and then go in to town to run some errands. Did you want to come with me to town?" Jean asked.

"Sure. Let me know when you're ready to go," Rachel turned around and went back the way she came.

"So," Jean turned her attention back to Logan.

"I better let you go. We can always talk later Red," Logan continued his way down the stairs.

Jean watched him go down the stairs until he was out of sight. She continued up the stairs to the guest room that was hers. She noticed Emma outside her door.

"What do you want Emma?" Jean asked, anoyed by the blond's presence.

"Stay away from Scott," Emma warned.

Jean laughed. She opened the door to her room and slammed it in Emma's face. She did not want to have to deal with her so early in the morning. Jean got in the shower. She changed in to some blue jeans and a t-shirt. She still couldn't shake off this bad feeling she had all morning. She heard a knock on her door.

"Ready?" Rachel asked.

"Yep," Jean closed the door behind her and the two red heads were off.

_______________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: Sorry this was such a short chapter. But things are going to get heated up when bad things start to happen. Can Jean maintain control of the Phoenix when things get worse? Find out next time!

REVIEW!!!


	5. Chapter 5

The Return of the Phoenix

Jean and Rachel returned to the mansion two hours later. Rachel seemed a little upset when they returned. Both went to their rooms without speaking to one another. Logan wondered what happened that angered them so much.

Jean put her bags on her bed. She pulled out some new clothes and a manilla envelope. Rachel didn't understand. Jean heard a knock on the door.

"Red it's me," Logan's gruff voice was soft.

Jean opened the door and granted him entrance to her room.

"What happened?" Logan didn't begin with any small talk.

"What do you mean?" Jean didn't look at him.

"You and Rachel seemed upset when you returned," Logan replied.

"It's nothing," Jean shook her head and went back to putting her new clothes away.

Logan grabbed Jean's arm and spun her around so she was facing him. Logan could see the distress she was in.

"It's ok, you can talk to me darlin'," Logan softly spoke.

Jean stood still for a moment. She finally broke out of Logan's grasp and grabbed the manilla folder that was on her bed. She handed it to Logan. Logan looked at the folder for a second, then looked back at Jean.

"Open it. This is why she is upset," Jean spoke.

Logan opened the folder and took out the papers. He read the papers and was stunned. He was not expecting that.

"Do you see why she is mad at me?" she asked.

"I do."

Jean grabbed the folder and put in on her desk. She sat down and patted the bed next to her, inviting Logan to sit next to her. He took her invitation.

"What am I going to do Logan? I'm so lost," Jean sighed in defeat.

"Do what you feel is best. Don't worry about everyone else, worry about yourself," Logan replied.

Jean smiled. She soflt kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you Logan," Jean got up, grabbed the manilla folder and left the room.

Logan cupped his cheek where Jean kissed him. He was blushing. It was good to have her back. He got up and went to his own room.

Jean knocked on the door and waited for a response. A moment later, the door opened. Emma frowned at seeing the red head.

"Is Scott here?" Jean asked.

"Why?" Emma asked coldly.

"He is still my husband and I hae a right to talk to him," Jean replied just as cold.

Scott walked up behind Emma, and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Can we talk for a moment?" Jean asked Scott.

"Sure," Scott opened the door all the way and followed Jean down the stairs.

When the entered the empty kitchen, Jean handed Scott the manilla envelope.

"What is it?" Scott asked.

"Open it," Jean responded.

Scott opened the envelope and read the papers. They were divorce papers.

"I already signed them," Jean stated.

Scott looked at his soon to be ex-wife. Was this what he wanted. She was so beautiful. But he had Emma now. But could Emma replace Jean in his heart? He thought he was going to spend the rest of his life with this flame-haired vixen. But the obstacles came. First it was Madelyne Prior, the Phoenix force, then Scott being possesed by Apocolypse, and of course Wolverine. But then Emma came and changed all that. He sighed. He lost Jean forever. His choices pushed Jean out of his life. He grabbed a pen and signed the divorce papers. He felt a pain in his heart as he handed Jean the envelope with the signed divorce papers inside.

"Goodbye Scott," Jean said as she grabbed the envelope.

"Goodbye Jean," Scott replied.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: Sorry it was so short and it took me so long to update. I promise I will update real soon with longer chapters. Thanks for all the reviews so far!

Don't forget to REVIEW!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

**The Return of the Phoenix**

A man and a woman stepped off a ship. They smiled. They finally arrived at their destination- Planet Earth.

"Find her," the man demanded from his subjects.

His subjects nodded their heads and scurried off.

The man grabbed the woman's hand.

"It won't be long now my love," he stated.

The woman smirked as he kissed her hand.

_'It wouldn't be long now,' _she thought.

* * *

Scott quietly shut the door behind him. Emma looked up from the bed.

"What did she want?" her voice was cold, and she demanded an answer.

"She asked me to sign some divorvce papers," Scott answered.

"And did you?" she asked as she sat up in the bed.

Scott sat down beside her.

"I did," he replied.

Emma smiled. She placed her hand on his cheek, and slowly brought her lips to his.

"I love you," Emma spoke.

"I love you too," Scott replied.

__

Rachel heard a knock at her door.

"Go away Jean!" she yelled.

The door opened. Logan was standing in the door way.

"It's not nice to call your mother that," Logan spoke in his usual gruff voice.

Rachel looked up at Logan. Now she defiantly not expecting Logan to be stanfing at her doorway.

"If you are going to get to try and change your mind, you're sadly mistaken," Rachel stated.

Logan leaned up against a wall with his arms folded across his chest.

"Now why would I do a thing like that darlin'?" he asked with a smile.

Rachel huffed.

"Because you are happy my parents are getting a divorce," she responded.

Logan stood up. He uncrossed his arms and stood in front of Rachel.

"I may not have been a fan of your parents' 'relationship', but I certaintly don't want to see your mom hurting," Logan replied.

Rachel felt the tears well up in her eyes.

"And that is what Dad did to Mom?" her words weren't a question.

"Yes," Logan simply answered.

Rachel cried on his shoulders.

"How could he do that to her?" she sobbed into his shoulder, "Didn't he love her?"

Logan sighed. "Sometimes love isn't enough," he answered in a soft voice.

Rachel looked up into Logan's blue eyes. She knew he was madly in love with her mother. She also knew that on some level, her mother loves him. What she doesn't know is how deep.

"Don't blame your mom for trying to fix up her life. Your mom just wants to be happy," Logan stated.

Rachel nodded her head. Logan hugged for a while before leaving.

_________

Jean sat an the porch and sipped her green tea.

"Nice night," Ororo stated as she sat down beside her friend.

Jean looked beside her and shook her head.

"Sure is," Jean replied.

They sat in silence for a while.

"What's the matter Jean?" Ororo finally asked.

Jean sighed. She knew she was going to have to talk about this.

"I signed divorce papers," she stated while looking at her best friend in the eye.

Ororo sat there stunned. Five years ago, she would have never thought that Jean and Scott would ever split up. They were the perfect couple. Maybe that was the problem; it was too perfect.

"What did Rachel say?" Ororo asked her red-haired friend.

Jean huffed. "She wasn't too thrilled about it," Jean replied.

"And do how you feel about it?" Ororo finally asked the million dollar question.

Jean drank the rest of her tear. She felt the tears well up in her eyes.

"How could I want him back? He betrayed me in the worst way. How could I forgive him when I found him with....her? No, he lost my love. He wants to blame it all on me, but I stayed with him through it all," Jean yelled more at herself than her weather-witch friend.

"It's alright to be angry," Ororo spoke as she placed her hand on top of Jean's.

Jean gave her old friend a half smile. "Not for me," she responded.

Ororo looked at her, dumbfounded.

"I can't lose control of my emotions, the Phoenix Force is apart of me now," Jean explained.

* * *

"Sir I found her," a man bowed before the man and woman.

"Where is she?" the woman asked.

"In New York," the servant answered.

The man smirked evilly. His long search was finally over.

"Take us to her," the man ordered the servant.

The servant bowed once more before quickly walking away.

"Finally after years of searching we found the source of the cosmic power-the Phoenix Force," the man stated to the woman.

"And that power will be ours," the woman added.

* * *

A/N:

Well what did you think?

Thanks for all the reviews so far.

Sorry I hadn't updated in a while, I got busy with school.

REVIEW!!!!!!!


	7. Chapter 7

**The Return of the Phoenix**

Jean put her empty mug in the dishwasher. She sighed. It has been a long day, but the day wasn't over. There was still one person she has yet to talk to. She closed her eyes. She used her telepathy to seek a certain indivisual out. She found the person instantly. She smiled to herself and left the kitchen.

Logan was sitting in the living room with a beer in his hand. He was looking at the fire burning in the fire place. He closed his eyes and chugged the rest of his beer. He smelt a change. He reconized it almost immedialty.

"Jeannie," he greeted without looking away from the fire place.

Jean smiled. She knew she could never sneak up on the Wolverine.

"Logan," she greeted back.

Logan stood up and walked towards the door. He stopped right in front of her.

"Night Red," he spoke in his usual gruff voice.

He started to walk away, but a hand on his upper arm stopped him dead in his tracks.

"Logan wait," Jean began.

Logan sighed.

"I've talked to everyone important since I've arrived back, but you," Jean explained.

Logan looked up into emerald orbs. He waited for her to continue.

"I've missed you Logan. Probably more than you missed me," she stated.

Logan grunted. He didn't believe it to be true.

"You are my backbone Logan. You give me the strength to keep going. For a while I didn't have that," she explained.

"Jean," he muttered.

She put a finger on his lips to silence him.

"When I first found out about Scott and Emma, you told me to try and work it out with Scott. Even though you and I both wanted for me to leave Scott. You understand me when I'm possesed by the Phoenix force. Scott never understood. He saw it as a burden. He could never comprehend what it is like to have that power inside you. But you do. You never saw me for my gifts, my choices, or my looks. You saw me for me. Jean Grey," Jean poured her heart and soul to him.

"Jeannie," Logan whispered.

"You have always been there for me, but I haven't been there for you. You were still there even after I married Scott. The love still the same. When I left for the White Hot Room, I heard everyone's thoughts. But yours screamed at me. Everyday I felt like crying, but I kept going thinking I would be able to see you once again. To here your gruff voice once more," she informed him.

Logan was speechless.

"I didn't come back for Scott, the Professor, or anyone. I came back for you," Jean finished.

Logan cupped Jean's face and kissed her passionatly. Jean instantly responded by wrapping her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss.

Rachel thought alot about what Logan explained to her. She knew he was right. Now all she had left to do was the hard part, apologize to her mother. She looked around the mansion. So far there was no traces to the missing red head's where abouts. Rachel sighed. The only place she had left to check was the living room.

The door to the living room was closed. Assuming that someone was crahing on one of the couches, Rachel silently cracked open the door. She gasped at what she saw. She saw her mother lip locked with Logan! After the shock wore off, Rachel couldn't help but smile. _'Finally,'_ she thought. She heard someone clear their throat behind her and she turned around. Emma Frost was standing there with her hands on her hips, clearly annoyed. Rachel quickly shut the door to give her mother some privacy.

"What do you want Emma?" Rachel's voice was venom.

Emma rolled her eyes.

"I'm going in the living room if you don't mind," Emma spat.

"Maybe I do mind," Rachel responded, guarding the door.

"What are you hiding," Emma asked suspiciously.

"Nothing that is of your concern home wrecker," Rachel replied.

"Why you," Emma began.

"What in the hell is going on?" Jean yelled as she opened the door.

Rachel and Emma turned their gazes on the Jean and Logan who were standing in the doorway. They both looked like two children who were caught grabbing a cookie from the cookie jar.

"Emma is nothing more than a slut and a home wrecker," Rachel stated as she crossed her arms and jerked her nose in the air.

"Get over yourself," Emma stuck her toungue out at the young red head.

Jean looked at Logan for support, but all she found was an amused smirk etched on his face.

"Alright I want you to both listen to me-" the voice of reason was cut off.

The power to the mansion was shut down. All four of them looked around.

"Emma are you down there?" Scott called from the top of the stairs.

"Down here Scott!" Emma yelled.

Scott ran down the stairs and took his spot beside Emma.

"What happened?" Rachel asked.

"Beats me," Logan replied.

All of a sudden there was an explosion. Jean put up a telekinetic shield. By now all the X-men came downstairs to see what the commotion was about.

About twenty men stormed the mansion. It was obvious they were aliens. They were different sizes, shapes, and colors. They also had mutant abilities. The X-men fought off the invaders, but no one knew what their true intentions were. Most under estimated the strength of these aliens. They held their own against the X-men, but both Jean and Logan came to the same conclusion. These aliens were just toying with their friends. The real danger was about to come.

* * *

A/N: I decided to leave it as a cliff hanger because it is late. Don't worry, I'll update tommorrow!

Thanks for all the reviews so far!

REVIEW!!!


	8. Chapter 8

**The Return of the Phoenix**

_Last time:_

_These aliens were just toying with their friends. The real danger was about to come._

* * *

Rouge and Gambit fought side by side as usual (they did everything together since they became a couple). Scott and Emma had each other's backs. Angel was doing his best to protect Psylocke. But he knew she could hold her own. Charles Xavior and Lilandra were off to the side watching the fight. Logan was fighting three different guys. Kitty and Rachel were double teaming a really tall alien. Jean was using her telekenisis to ward off all those that came near her. Her telekenisis was much stronger thanks to the power of the Phoenix. Charles smiled. He knew his X-men could handle this. Unfortunatly Lilandra did not feel the same way. She knew these bands of aliens somewhere, she just couldn't remember where. Suddenly the aliens stopped fighting. They turned to where they arrived and bowed. The X-men left their fighting stances and curiously looked ahead. A tall man with a heavy build and a small young woman appeared from the smoke.

"No," Lilandra reconized the duo.

The man smirked.

"Empress Lilandra. How lovely to see you again," the man spoke with a bow.

"Lilandra who are they?" Charles asked his love telepathically.

Lilandra was speechless, she couldn't believe he was here.

"Why I think you made the Empress speechless Kor'ak," the woman spoke.

"You," Jean spoke.

The woman turned to the red-head.

"I see you remember me Phoenix," the woman spoke.

Jean narrowed her eyes at her. Logan and the rest of the X-men looked at Jean for an explanation.

"The woman's name is Inallianya," Jean began, "She is after the power of the Phoenix."

Inallianya clapped her hands.

"Very good. The old man taught you well," she mocked.

Jean rolled her eyes.

"You will not get what you seek," Jean retorted.

The woman smirked evilly.

"We'll see," she cryptically replied.

The aliens attacked once more. The X-men fought against them while Logan attacked Kor'ak. But Kor'ak was too powerful. Even with Logan's amazing fighting skills, he was outmatched. Kor'ak threw Logan against the wall.

"Logan!" Jean yelled.

She used her telekesis to throw Kor'ak agianst the opposite wall. Before Jean could get to Logan, he was being attacked by a group of five aliens. Jean looked on helplessly. She dodged and attack from Inallianya. Jean's fire aura began to glow. The Phoenix raptor appeared as Jean tapped into the Phoenix's amazing well of power. She eliminated the aliens with a single blast that focused on the molecular level. The X-men were stunned in amazement and Jean's level of power. She ran over to Logan.

"Logan," she softly called.

He was knocked out unconciouss. Jean sighed in relief in the fact that he was alright.

"Impressive. With all that power, galaxies could be at your finger tips, but you do nothing," Inallianya stated.

Jean looked at her.

"I don't need that kind of power. I have everything I need here. The power of the Phoenix is not about that," Jean replied.

"Then you are a fool," Inallianya responded.

"I am not the fool, you are," Jean spoke.

Kor'ak punched Jean in the face, sending her through the wall. Jean gor up, and wiped the blood from her lip.

"You will not get the power of the Phoenix," Jean stated sternly.

Inallianya released a psyionic blast against the red head. It knocked her off her feat. The X-men wanted to help their friend, but Jean refused. She assured them that this was her fight.

Lilandra watched the battle with fearful eyes. She knew of these two. Kor'ak was banished from the Shi'ar Empire when Lilandra first came to the throne. He gained the power of mimicing other mutant powers from Inallianya. She had the power to steal or copy a mutant's power. These two went on a rampage in the Shi'ar Empire. They did everything possible to gain more power. That is what filled their evil hearts, a lust for power. Inallianya wanted the source of all cosmic power. She searched her whole entire life for the Phoenix force. Now it was right there in front of her.

Jean looked at Kor'ak. He had Logan's life in his hands. If she attempted to use her powers, she could risk Logan's life as well. Tears welled up in her eyes. She couldn't lose him.

"You have a choice- you or that thing," Inallianya stated.

The Phoenix force cried out inside Jean. It felt the same emotions she felt. Jean lowered her head in defeat.

"NO!" the X-men cried out.

Illaniaya smirked evilly. Kor'ak threw Logan to the ground and hit Jean in the back of the head. She was rendered unconcious. Kor'ak picked up her limp body and the two exiles flew away with their precious cargo.

___

Logan woke up in the Med Bay perfectly healed. Hank smiled when he saw the concious Wolverine.

"Where's Jean?" Logan asked.

Hank's smile faded.

"She gave herself up," Beast stated.

Logan shot out of bed.

"WHAT!" he yelled.

Logan ran out of the Med Bay and headed straight for the Headmaster's office.

He stormed into a meeting with the X-men.

"Don't worry Logan we got a plan to get her back," Charles spoke.

* * *

A/N:

Sorry I'm not good at writing fight scenes. But other than that, what did you think?

Thanks for all the reviews so far! Here is your update!

REVIEW!!!!


	9. Chapter 9

**The Return of the Phoenix**

Wolverine entered the Blackbird. Cyclops and the White Queen were the co-pilots. Gambit, Rogue, Rachel, Storm, Shadowcat, and Nightcrawler were all strapped in ready to go. Even the professor and Lilandra were going on this mission. Once Wolverine was strapped in, the plane was in the air. Everyone was silent on the trip there. Only the engines of the plane could be heard. It was just a short time until they reach Jean. Cerebro tracked Kor'ak and Inallianya to their ship. It was just outside the state borders. They hadn't left Earth yet. And Jean was surely with them.

"Let's land there," Emma told Scott.

Scott landed the Blackbird in a clear field. Kor'ak's ship was just beyond the tree line.

"Alright X-men, let's get our friend back," Charles ordered.

The X-men nodded their heads and ran (some flew) towards the ship.

"Sir we'll be ready for take off in a few minutes," an alien informed the evil duo.

Kor'ak nodded his head. He flicked his wrist, signaling the alien to leave his presence. The alien did as ordered. Kor'ak got up and walked over to where Inallianya was standing. She was standing in front of a bed/slab that Jean Grey and the Phoenix Force was resting on.

"It's all ours," Kor'ak stated as he wrapped his arms around his woman.

"Yes it is," Inallianya spoke.

She turned around and faced him. She had an evil smirk plastered on her face. her hands began to glow.

"What are you doing?" Kor'ak asked as he backed away from her.

"I no longer need you now that I got the Cosmic power," Inallianya stated.

With a blast that radiated from her hands, Kor'ak was no more.

"He was getting on my nerves anyway," Inallianya added.

She turned her attentions back to the red head.

"Now to more important matters," Inallianya spoke.

She raised her hands and concentrated on the unconcious woman. Suddenly there was a loud noise. Inallianya turned her head. A red optic blast blew the door across the room.

"Where is she?" Logan demanded an answer as he unleashed his claws.

"Right here," Inallianya spoke with a fake smile.

She moved to the side to reveal Jean's unconcious figure.

"Jeannie," Logan muttered.

No one heard him because they were ambushed.

"Kill them," Inallianya ordered.

Cyclops noticed Kor'ak's dead body. He knew Jean would suffer the same fate if they didn't do something about it.

Cyclops fired an optic blast on one of the aliens that was attacking White Queen. They smiled at eachother, but then wen back to fighting. Wolverine was on a rampage. He was attacking handfuls of the aliens head on. Rogue and Gambit finished off the last of the aliens. Rachel used her telekesis to throw Inallianya into a wall. When Inallianya got up, Rachel tossed her around like a rag doll. Inallianya smirked evilly. Because of her power, she was able to mimic Rachel's power. Now Inallianya was tossing Rachel around like a rag doll. She used her beam from her hands to incompasitate Shadowcat. Next was Rogue and Gambit. They were harder for Inallianya to beat, but with all the powers she collected, she managed to knock them out.

Jean was starting to regain conciousness. Her head felt like it was exploding. She heard noises. She assumed that the X-men were in a middle of a fight right now. She slowly got up. She grabbed her head. She finally opened her eyes. The X-men were losing against the evil witch! She turned to the red-head.

"I see sleeping beauty is finally awake," Inallianya spoke.

Jean stood up. She felt the Phoenix Force inside her put its guard up. It knew something terrible was about to happen.

Another small army of aliens appeared. The X-men started fighting them while Jean set her eyes on the woman in front of her.

"You can not stop me," Inallianya warned.

Phoenix used her telekensis to send objects flying at Inallianya. But she mimiced Cyclop's optic blast, destroying any objects coming towards her. Inallianya sent a psyionic wave that knocked Phoenix off her feet. Inallianya walked in front of Phoenix.

"How many times do I have to tell you that you can not win," Inallianya stated.

Phoenix stood up. The Phoenix raptor appeared behind the red-head. Inallianya took this time to grab Jean's upper arms. Jean and the Phoenix Force screamed in agonizing pain.

The X-men finally defeated the last batch of aliens. They looked up ahead feeling helpless.

Both Jean and Phoenix were feeling the power between the two dwindiling. For Jean it felt as though the Phoenix Force was being sucked out of her.

The X-men noticed the flame bird that represent the Phoenix was getting smaller and smaller.

Inallianya felt a surge power growing the longer she held on to the firey red head.

The X-men noticed the fire aura begining to surface on Inallianya as Jean weakened.

The Phoenix raptor made a battle cry as it dissapated. The Phoenix Force was transferred from Jean into Inallianya. Jean's white Phoenix costme vanished as she fell on her knees. She was naked. She fully collapsed on to the floor. Inallianya's outfit changed into the dark red and gold Phoenix costume. The Phoenix Force was consumed by darkness when it was sucked into Inallianya.

"Now the power of the Phoenix is mine!" Inallianya shouted.

"This could be a big problem," Storm spoke.

* * *

A/N:

Well what did you think?

Thanks for all the reviews so far, I give you your update :)

REVIEW!!!


	10. Chapter 10

**The Return of the Phoenix**

The X-men looked in fear as Inallianya became Dark Phoenix. They could feel the awsome power emminating from her. Wolverine pulled off the cape The White Queen wore. Both her and Cyclops looked at Wolverine with questioning eyes. Wolverine did not look at them. He ran over to Jean's body. He wrapped the cape around her to cover her nakedness.

"Jeannie can you hear me?" Wolverine whispered in the red-head's ear.

There was no response from her.

"We need to stop her," Cyclops stated about the dangerous enemy standing in front of them.

"Fools you can not stop me!" Innalianya yelled as she released a blast that knocked the X-men off their feet.

Cyclops and the White Queen were the first to their feet.

"Do you think you can use your powers to weaken her?" Cyclops asked his woman.

"I can try," Frost replied.

Cyclops nodded his head.

"We'll distract her. Good luck," he spoke.

The White Queen stared at her love with admiration in her eyes.

"X-men let's go!" Cyclops cried the call of battle.

Rouge flew and tackled Innalianya to the ground. When she tried to stand up, Gambit tossed a loaded card at her, knocking her to the ground. Storm created a small tornado to toss the evil witch to a wall. Inallianya was down for only a second. She jumped to her feet and sent a flame blast to the X-men that dared to attack her. They went down hard. Cyclops matched her blast with one of his optic blasts. It was dead even for a moment. But Inallianya was much more powerful than Cyclops.

"NOW!" Cyclops shouted.

The White Queen used her telepathy to enter Inalliayna's mind. The White Queen never felt so much evil. Her mind felt like a dark abyss and Emma was swirlling in a vortex of hatred. She felt numbing fear just being in her mind. The White Queen shook her head. A determined look graced her features. She had a job to do. She noticed the central focus of the evil woman's mind. She floated towards it.

Inallianya was standing in a pit of flames. The White Queen stopped in front of her. Inallianya looked up to the blond. She sent a telekenitc wave to the White Queen. Frost fell from where she was floating.

"You can not win," Inallianya spoke before blasting the blond one more time.

The White Queen's telepathic connection was broken. Her concious was thrown back into her body.

"What happened?" Cyclops asked.

The White Queen dusted herself off and stood up.

"She is too powerful," she stated, "but she can't control the power of the Phoenix."

"What are we going to do?" Rachel asked.

"Fight. Fight until we win," Cyclops answered.

Jean slowly regained conciousness. She opened her eyes and stared at Wolverine's clear blue eyes.

"Hey Red," his gruff voice spoke.

Jean smiled and stood up. She wrapped the cape around herself. She looked at the battlefield. The X-men were losing, big time.

"I'm the only one that can stop her," Jean stated.

Wolverine looked at the red-head. He knew what she was talking about.

Jean closed her eyes. This was it. It was her choice. She needed to accept that she and the Phoenix Force were bound forever. It was her destiny. Jean walked forward.

Inalliyana noticed the red-head stop in front of her.

"You can't stop me!" Inalliayna yelled at Jean.

Jean put a telekinetic shield around herself as the evill witch attacked. After, Jean floated in the air and sent debris flying to the evil woman.

"I can and will stop you," Jean spoke with determination.

Jean used her telepathy to enter Inallianya's mind. When she was inside her mind, Jean could hear the Phoenix Force cry out for her. Jean looked at Inalliayna. The power of the Phoenix was destroying her.

"You were not meant to wield this power," Jean informed the being in front of her.

"Yes I am. I am all powerful!" Inallianya yelled.

Jean's mind called to the Phoenix Force.

"We are one now and forever," Jean whispered.

Inallianya screamed in pain. What was going on?

"My power is your power," Jean called.

The Phoenix Force left Inallianya's body. Inallianya collapsed. The Phoenix floated in the air and made an anguish cry. Jean floated in the air as well. She spread her arms out and rolled her head back.

"Come to me," Jean finished.

The Phoenix Force flew into Jean's body. There was a blinding light. When everyone opened their eyes they noticed Jean in the White Phoenix (of the Crown) costume.

The Phoenix raptor appeared behind Jean as their powers blended.

Jean used her restored powers to destroy Inallianya once and for all. Jean floated back down to Wolverine.

"Great job Jeannie," Wolverine whispered in her ear.

Jean smiled at him.

Suddenly there was a large gust of wind. A shadow appeared and transformed into a man. Jean reconigzed him right away.

"Sensei, what are you doing here?" Jean asked.

The Old Man turned to the red-head. He wore a small smile on his face.

"I came to say you passed your final test," he stated.

Jean stood there stunned as she absorbed the information.

"You knew the whole time that she was coming and what she was going to do?" Jean stated more than asked.

The old man shook nodded his head.

"You needed to accept your true destiny. You and the Phoenix are one. Only you could have made that choice," he informed his pupil.

Jean smiled at her sensei.

"You could have at least warned me," Jean replied.

He smiled back.

"Where would the fun in that be?" he replied.

Jean broke out in a fit of giggles. It was good to be home.

* * *

A/N:

Well what did you think?

Thanks for all the reviews so far, I appreciate all of them.

I'm sorry it wasn't one of my best chapters. I'm really tired right now.

REVIEW!!!


	11. Chapter 11

**The Return of the Phoenix**

Jean was glad to be back at home. She truely did miss everything. She glanced at Wolverine. She defiantly missed him while she was gone. She missed him as much as he missed her. Jean looked at her ex-husband. He was holding hands with Emma. Jeans face contorted into disgust. Even though she was through with Scott, she would never like Emma. The feeling was mutual, of that Jean was sure.

Scott felt a sight of eyes on him. He looked behind him. A set of green eyes is what he saw. The same green eyes he promised to love and cherish for all time. It is funny how things changed. He always thought he and Jean would always be together. But there were always obstacles. Maybe all those obstacles were a sign. A sign that fate meant for their paths to be seperate.

Wolverine sighed in relief. Jean was back home where she belonged. He took a quick glance at the red head. Love has been one of the struggles in his life. Many lovers have come and gone throughout his years. But none more so than the woman sitting next to him, had changed his life. He never loved any woman the way he loved Jean. And now she was back in his life. Logan never cared much about his own future, but he hoped Jean would be a figure that never left his side.

Emma glanced at her lover. She frowned when she noticed who he was looking at. Jean Grey. No matter what Emma did she could not escape that red head's presence. She was not that bitch's damn replacement. She was Emma Frost. One of the most sexiest women in the world. And she had Scott Summers as her lover. Jean was a thing in the past, Emma was the present and future for Scott.

Rachel couldn't stop smiling. Her mother was finally back! Could no one understand how happy she was? Rachel glanced at her mother. Her mother was the closest person in her life. Rachel glanced at her father. Never again will she be called Racnel Summers. It is Rachel Grey. Although she did not understand the problems between her parents, Rachel knew Scott lost the right to be called 'father' by her. Rachel looked at Emma. God was Emma such a hateful bitch. They couldn't stand one another. Rachel also glanced at Logan. Everyone knew how he felt about Jean. Rachel hoped now that her mother was back, they could finally be together. Logan was just what Jean needed.

The Blackbird landed on the grounds of the Xavior Institute.

"We're home," Professor X stated.

* * *

A/N:

Well what did you think?

I know it was short, but it was an interlude chapter to see inside the minds of the major characters.

There is only going to be three or four chapters left.

Thanks for all the reviews so far, I appreciate all of them.

REVIEW!!!


	12. Chapter 12

**The Return of Phoenix**

As the X-men headed back to the mansion, Logan couldn't keep his eyes off of the fiery red head. She was still beautiful as ever to him. He still couldn't believe that Jean was back, back for good. It was just so hard to believe. He thought he'd never see her again when she left to go to the White Hot Room. Then he almost lost her just now. Logan was sure he was not going to let her slip through his fingers again.

Jean glanced at the Wolverine. Every now and again he would stare at her. Jean felt like blushing. She would remember him telling her that she was beautiful. She wasn't that gorgeous. But yet after all they been through, his feelings have never wavered. Sure, he tried to deny them, but they were still there. He wanted for her to be happy with a life with Scott Summers. Only now that she fully realizes that a part of her had always loved Logan. This part of her never desired her former husband. That part of her belonged to Logan and Logan only. Scott never had all of Jean Grey.

The Phoenix also craved for the Wolverine. Everything the Phoenix force desired passion. Even though Jean was unconditionally in love with Scott Summers, their relationship never had passion. But what Jean and Logan had was passion. Passion for each other. The Phoenix thrived for that. She smiled. She could feel the happiness of the Phoenix. Even now, she still craves for the Wolverine in many ways.

They stopped at the main stairs in the common room. Scott, Emma, Roggue, Gambit, and Ororo were heading up the stairs to their bedrooms. Only Rachel, Jean, and Logan hadn't headed up the stairs. Rachel was the first to climb the stairs.

"Well I'm going to bed," Rachel stated.

Jean smiled at her daughter.

"Goodnight," Jean replied.

Rachel grinned at her mother.

"Sweet dreams," Rachel spoke as she headed up the steps.

When Rachel was out of eye sight, Logan and Jean both turned to each other.

"Logan," "Jeannie," they both said at the same tight.

Both blushed. It was obvious they were both nervous. It was easily readable in their eyes.

"You first," Jean spoke after a moment of silence.

Logan nodded his head and cleared his throat.

"Look red, it's been a long day, and we could both use some rest," Logan stated.

Jean smiled. Logan was still putting her needs and feelings over his.

"We can talk tommorrow," he added.

The red head nodded her head, and climbed the first two steps of the stairs.

"Goodnight Logan and sweet dreams," she stated.

Logan climbed the steps and stopped next to the woman that still held his heart. He softly kissed her on the cheek.

"You two red," he responded before continuing up the stairs.

Jean stood there for a moment with a blush gracing her features. She shook her head and headed to her room for a well deserved good night's sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Jean woke up early in the morning. She knew she needed to confront Logan about them. She knew this conversation was long over due. Things that should have been stated years ago. Well know she was finally going to have the courage to say them. She wasn't going to worry about the reprocussions any more.

Logan had been in the danger room for a couple hours now. He had woken up at a very early hour. He was nervous about Jean. What was she going to say to him? Are they going to continue to remain friends? Maybe she'll want him out of her life? Logan defiantly hoped it didn't come to that. He still cared about her. Maybe she will finally give in to her hidden feelings for him? He knew that she cared about him more than she should when her and three eyes were together. Well the only way to find out was to wait.

Jean found Logan training in the the danger room. She turned off his training session and waited for his temper to lead him to her. He did just that. Once the danger room's power died down, Logan stormed into theobservational room furious and ready to kill whoever killed the power. He stopped mid growl when he noticed a certain falme-haired woman standing there grinning.

"Jeannie," Logan muttered as he took a breath to calm his raging temper.

"Hi Logan," Jean replied.

Suddenly her confident resolve was breaking. She didn't want to back out of this now that she had his attention.

Logan took a deep breath. He knew that this was going to be a long conversation. One that was long overdue.

Jean finally smiled at the Wolverine.

"Now that I have your attention," she began.

Logan smirked at her.

"I'm all ears red," he responded.

Jean opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. She was left speechless. She didn't know what to say to him. At first, she thought long and hard about what to say before coming to find him, but now the words and explanations didn't seem right. A part of her knew exactly what to do. _'Phoenix,'_ Jean thought. She could see what the Phoenix was telling her to do. Jean closed her eyes for a moment. A picture appeared in her head. _'Fine,'_ Jean responded to the Phoenix Force. Jean opened her eyes and glanced at the man in front of her. He was giving this wierd look. Jean smiled nervously and moved so she was right in front of him.

"Jeannie..." he began before he was cut off.

Jean pressed her lips his. At first he didn't respond from the sudden movement, but once he realized what she was doing he responded. He kissed her back with all the passion that was building up inside of him because of her. Jean wrapped her arms around his neck as he deepened the kiss. His tounge danced with hers. His arms rested on her hips. Finally they broke apart to breathe some much needed air.

"Wow," Logan muttered.

Jean smiled. Her lips were slightly swollen from the passionate kiss she just shared with the Wolverine.

"I hope you know now," Jean stated.

Logan smirked. When they kissed, he could feel the same things he felt in Jean. He may not be a telepath, but that didn't mean he couldn't read people.

"Yea," Logan spoke before grabbing the firey woman and kissing her again.

Jean knew this is what she wanted. She wanted **him**. Logan. Now she could finally have him.

* * *

A/N:

Well what did you think?

I'm only going to do about two more chapters. Put in some more drama between a couple of the X-men.

Thanks for all the reviews so far, I appreciate the feedback!

I hoped you enjoyed it!

REVIEW!


	13. Chapter 13

**The Return of Phoenix**

Rachel walked down the stairs. Her mother was not in her room. Rachel was hoping to find her in the kitchen where everyone was eating breakfast. She sat down on an empty chair at the table and grabbed a bowl of her favorite cereal. Hopefully her mother will come down soon.

Jean and Logan walked hand and hand to the kitchen from the danger room. Both lovers had a nervous glint in their eyes. Will everyone accept their relationship. Although both of them will continue to see each other whether or not they had the approval of their team mates and friends, it would be nice to have a little support.

Logan's blue eyes glanced at the red-head beside him. Her emrald orbs locked gazes with his blue eyes.

"Are you sure you want to do this red?" Logan asked seriously.

Both Logan and Jean were not moving. They stood a few feet away from the door into the kitchen. Jean smiled and moved in closer to her love. She placed her hand on his cheek that was opposite to her. She slowly began to caress his cheek. Logan closed his eyes. He honestly didn't care what everyone else thought. He finally had his Jeannie, he didn't need anyone esle. Jean brought her lips to his in a slow chaste kisss. She then looked back into his ice blue eyes.

"I'm ready," she whispered.

She squeezed his hand with her's as a sign of reassurance. He gave her a soft smile and walked into the full kitchen.

Everyone turned their heads to the kitchen door that just opened. Alot of mouths dropped. Logan and Jean had just walked in with their hands intertwined. Rachel's open mouth went to a smile. She could see how happy her mother was. Even though she still wished her parents would somehow get back together, she was fine with this. Everyone deserve to be happy. Storm was the next person to smile. Her best friend has always struggled with her feelings concerning the Wolverine. And she knew how much Logan was in love with her best friend.

"Well it's about time," Kitty muttered with a big grin on her face.

Jean blushed while Logan had a small smile on his face. He then rolled his eyes. _'Kids_,' he thought.

Jean took a moment to glance at her ex husband. The man at one point in her life she thought she was going to spend the rest of her life with. But that soon changed. Scott had a deep frown gracing his features. Sitting next to him, Emma's sneer was not hard to miss. Jean's smile disappeared. Why couldn't Scott be happy for her? Wasn't she supportive of his relationship with Emma? No he wasn't being fair. Logan noticed the sadness and anger on Jean's face. He looked to where her eyes were focused and scowled. Of course three eyes would ruin his good mood.

"Got something to say Cyke?" Logan asked.

Scott's dissaproving look moved to the man that caused so much trouble in his life. Logan. Cyke will never call that animal his friend. How many times did Wolverine come between his relationship with Jean? Too many times.

"Yea, I do have something to say," Scott replied.

Emma looked up to her boyfriend. She just hated Jean that is why she was not approving anything. But Scott was not with Jean anymore. Why should he care who his ex-wife is sleeping with?

"Scott," Emma called.

Scott ignored his girlfriend. Instead he just glared at the firey red head standing in front of him. He just couldn't believe her.

"I don't care what you have to say Scott, I'm with Logan now," Jean stated as she turned around and headed out the door.

Everyone looked to where the red head once stood. It is clear to say that breakfast was ruined.

Scott ran after his former love. He wasn't finished with her just yet. Logan rolled his eyes but followed after his "fearess leader." Emma also followed her boyfriend.

"Jean!" Scott yelled.

Jean stopped walking. She turned around, her emrald orbs set aflame. He was really making her mad.

"How could you be with him?" Scott yelled at the woman in front of him.

"Why can't you be happy for me?" Jean yelled back.

Scott's eyebrows knitted together. He was not going to give his blessing to them.

"You cheated on me with Emma! Instead of trying to work on our marraige you choose to run to her!" Jean shouted, "After I knew that it was over with us, and I knew for certain she was the one you wanted to be with, I told you to be happy. I supported you!"

Scott noticed the tears rolled stream down her rosy cheeks. Her body quivered as she sobbed.

"How many times when we were together did you go crawling to him?" Scott asked with venom.

Jean looked up. The tears were heavily coming down. Her face showed how confused she was at his statment.

"Don't tell me that I wasn't the only one who strayed from our relationship," Scott added.

Her emrald orbs darkned. Her body went rigid as she stopped sobbing. She would not let him talk to her this way.

"I never slept with Logan!" Jean spoke in a venomous voice, "You can't say the same about Emma."

Scott bawled his hands into fists. He will never hear the ending to that, will he?

"You were in love with him!" Scott responded.

Jean turned away from the man that broke her heart.

"But who did I choose in the past?" Jean asked as she walked away from Scott.

Logan followed Jean to her room. She slammed the door and fell onto her bed. She screamed bloody murder into her pillow. Logan rubbed a hand on her back for comfort. He could her sobbing into her pillow.

"Don't worry Jeannie. I love you," Logan whispered.

Jean looked up from her pillow. She looked up to Logan's rugged face. She smiled and kissed him on the lips.

"I love you too," she stated.

* * *

Emma followed Scott to their room. She noticed Scott sitting on the edge of the bed. His head was held with his hands. His elbows being supported by his knees. She moved so she was sitting next to him on the bed. He did nothing to acknowledge her. She put a hand on his shoulder.

"Scott look at me," she ordered.

Scott looked into her eyes.

"Do you disapprove because you still love her?" Emma asked.

Emma turned her head. She was afraid to find out the answer. She loved Scott, and she didn't want to lose him. Scott sighed. He took a minute to gather his thoughts. Was he still in love with Jean? Is that why he couldn't stand the sight of her with Wolverine? He knew the answer deep down inside.

Scott cupped Emma's chin. He moved her chin so she would be forced to look at him. He could see her heart breaking in her eyes. He gave her a soft, passionate kiss on her lips. Emma couldn't help but moan at the feel of his lips of her own. She knew she did not want to give this up. She would fight for man.

"I love you," Scott stated.

Emma's eyes widened. She was so happy to hear those words. But then why was he so jealous?

"For so many years i was so jealous and envious of what Logan shared with Jean," Scott explained, "He shared something with her that I never did."

Emma just looked at her man. His confession was what she needed to hear.

"I hated everytime they would look at eacho ther for so long now. I guess I haven't gotten over those feelings," he finished.

Emma smiled and kissed her boyfriend with all the passion inside her.

"I understand," she whispered as she climbed on top of him.

Scott wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her as close to him as possible. No, Emma was his. She was all he wanted now.

* * *

Dinner was silent. Emma and Scott still have not come down from their room. Jean and Logan were silent as well. They sat next to each other at the table. No one dared to say a word. Not after the fiasco during breakfast.

Everyone looked up when Scott and Emma walked into the dining room. Everyone was alert. Was there going to be another fight? The tension was so high, it could be cut with a knife. Scott and Emma sat down at their usual seats and served themselves some food. Most people went back to eating. Logan and Jean looked at one another before going back to their food as well.

After everyone was done with their meal, the small talk began. It was all whipsering, but nothing happened yet, so no one was going to get hurt. Scott glanced at the beautiful blond on his right. Emma nooded at him. Scott then turned to the red head sitting at the other side of the table.

"Jean could I talk to for a minute?" Scott asked as he stood up from the table.

Jean looked at Logan before looking back at Scott. She had a feeling this conversation would not be as bad as the last one they had.

"Let's talk in the kitchen," Jean suggested as she stood up from the table.

Scott nodded his head and followed his ex wife out of the room and into the kitchen. When they were inside, Jean crossed her arms and leaned against the fridge.

"What did you want to talk to me about Scott?" Jean asked.

Scott cleared his throat. It was now or never to finally clear the air.

"I wanted to aplogize for earlier," Scott spoke.

Jean's eyes widened as she uncrossed her arms. She was not expecting that from him at all.

Scott shook his head absentmindly as he thought about what to say.

"I never liked you and Logan at all when we were together, I guess I was just reminising those old feelings," he explained.

Jean smiled at her former lover. She was really proud of him for admitting this. He really has changed for the better.

"It's just that you and Logan shared something that you and I never have nor ever will share," he added.

"That is true Scott, but I could say the same thing about you and Emma," Jean stated.

Scott looked into her emrald orbs, a bit confused. What was she saying.

"You will share a happiness with Emma that you and I could never share. And I'm happy for you two," Jean spoke.

"I could learn to happy for you and Logan," Scott admitted.

Jean grinned and hugged her former love.

"Thank you Scott," Jean whispered.

Scott smiled as well before walking back into the dining room. Once when the Scott was gone, Logan walked into the kitchen. Jean smiled at him.

"What did he say?" Logan asked curiously.

Jean smiled and wrapped her arms around Logan's thick neck. She gave him a soft peck on the cheek.

"That he is sorry, and he hopes that we are happy," Jean answered.

Jean noticed that mischevious glint in Logan's eyes. She knew what it implied.

"Well I won't be happy until we are upstairs," Logan whispered in her ear.

She laughed at his comment. She really did love him.

"That can be arranged," Jean responded with a seductive smile.

The two walked hand and hand back up to her bedroom. As far as they were concerned, as long as they had each other, they could withstand any obstacle.

* * *

A/N:

Well what did you think?

The next chapter is going to be the epilogue, and that's it!

Thanks for all the reviews so far, I appreciate the feedback!

I hoped you enjoyed it!

REVIEW!


	14. Chapter 14

**The Return of Phoenix**

A month later, Scott and Jean's divorce settled. Both were fine with the arrangements. They did not argue over the settlement. They both had the rights to the school, equal rights. It was Charles's wishes after all. Jean kept all her money that she made from modeling. Scott kept all of his money that he made as well. There wasn't much to fight over anyways. All in all it was a peaceful divorce. They had what they wanted. Jean had Logan, and Scott had Emma. Rachel had gotten over the hope that her parents will get back together. Both are happier than the last time they were together. She decided to go to college in New York City as a drama major. She was hoping to be an actress one day.

There have been little conflicts occurring. The world is safe for now. No crazy eccentrics trying to take over or destroy the planet. No aliens have been around either. Charles had left with Lilandra back to the Shi'ar Empire. He left the school in good hands, so it was now time to be with his soul mate. Storm had taken a sabbatical away from the X-men back to Africa. A village desperatly needed her help. It was something that she wanted to do alone. Kitty attends the local community college. She wasn't ready to leave the mansion yet. Rogue and Gambit are still at the mansion as well. They are going about doing their own thing. Beast is teaching at the local high school as a science teacher. It was the school system's way of coping with mutants.

More students are joining the mansion. They are eagler learn and cope with their mutant abilities. Scott and Jean both teach as well as the other members of the X-men. Logan heads the danger room sessions while Emma teaches a philosphy class. She was a little wary about teaching before, but she enjoys it secretly. Scott teaches all the math classes while Jean teaches English. All the students love their teachers.

The mutant issue has not changed much. There are still anti-mutant groups that refuse to acknowledge mutants. Just as well there are some mutants that still believe they are better than humans. Some people have learned to coexist with mutants. After all everyone is just one person that live on the same planet. The X-men are hoping in the next humans that mutants and humans can fully coexist in the upcoming future. But there is no telling what the future holds. After all it's all about the choices people make.

* * *

Logan and Jean were wrapped up in each other's arms. They were lying in their bed, in their room. After they got together, it wasn't long before the moved into one room together. After all, they had been waiting such a long time to be together. Neither was in a rush of things. They just enjoyed the moments they spent together. Jean's head rested on his naked chest while Logan's chin rested on the top of her head. They were both in a state of content and bliss. They had each other after all.

Logan lifted his chin off of her forehead. Jean looked up into is ice blue eyes with a curious look on her delicate and beautiful face.

"Do ya have any regrets red?" he asked suddenly with a blank look on his face.

Jean just stared at him for a moment. She thought about all the moments that have passes since she met the Wolverine. Every feeling she had felt. She thought about it long and hard for a moment.

"No I don't. I think that everything that has happened has led us to this moment right here. So I don't have any regrets," she answered truthfully.

Logan just stared at the woman lying on top of him in his arms. Jean couldn't read any expression on his handsome and rugged face. She hoped she didn't hurt him. To hurt him would mean hurting herself as well.

"Do you have any regrets?" Jean asked him with a nervous expression.

Logan just smiled at the red head. He already knew his answer when he asked her.

"Nah red, if anything went different I might not have you in my arms," he replied truthfully.

Jean grinned at him and kissed him on the lips.

"I love you," she stated.

Logan gripped her closer to him. He never wanted to let her go.

"I love ya too," he spoke before passionately kissing her on the lips.

Jean ran her fingers through his short, thick hair. No, she didn't regret anything because all she wanted to do was be wrapped in the arms of the man she was lying on top of. Logan rolled them over so he was on top. He stared at the beautiful woman lying underneath him. This is all he wanted. He didn't care about anything else. She is all the he wanted, and he finally had her all to himself.

* * *

A pair of eyes watched over the earth. He looked at the world with a smile on his wrinkly face. A younger man walked up beside him. Both were wearing white robes with the Phoenix emblem on their chests.

"Sensai is everything alright?" the younger man asked.

The older man just continued to smile. His pupil no longer needed him. He was truly happy for her.

"Don't worry Pat. Everything is just fine. All is well," he replied.

After all, sometimes happiness can be found.

* * *

A/N:

Well what did you think?

This is the end. If you want a sequal, you get to give me a review.

Thanks for all the reviews, I appreciated all of them!

I hoped you enjoyed it!

REVIEW!


End file.
